1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to household items, and in particular, to a trash can assembly that allows for convenient and sanitary replacement of a trash bag from an internal liner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major concern for both the home and the workplace is containing and holding wastes, refuse, and trash until permanent disposal. Trash cans act as containers for holding trash and other wastes that are produced in any typical home or office. Trash and garbage cans often employ lids and covers to contain the trash and its associated odor, to hide the trash from view, and to prevent the trash from contaminating areas beyond the lid.
Conventional trash cans have been improved over the years to make them more user-friendly, sanitary, and hygienic. For example, many trash cans are now provided with a foot pedal positioned adjacent the base of the trash can so that a user can step on the foot pedal to open the lid of the trash can, thereby freeing up the user's hands to toss trash, or to change the plastic liner or bag that is used to line the trash can. Other trash cans have even provided an internal metal or plastic liner that fits inside the trash can, and which can be removed to be washed. However, these conventional trash cans still suffer from a number of drawbacks.
A number of these drawbacks are associated with the internal liner. In conventional trash cans, a trash bag is fitted over the internal liner, and the user typically needs to raise the liner from the interior of the trash can to remove the trash bag. When the user raises the liner from the trash can, the user may need to grip portions of the trash bag on the interior of the liner, so that the user's fingers may come into contact with dirt, germs or trash items. In addition, the user often needs to remove the entire internal liner to replace the trash bag because there is no mechanism for maintaining the liner in a raised position with respect to the trash can when the user is replacing the trash bag. Unfortunately, the removal of the internal liner is not sanitary since this might result in the spillage or spread of waste material.
Thus, there remains a need for a trash can that facilitates the convenient and sanitary replacement of a trash bag from an internal liner.